It's hard to let go
by factoringdreams
Summary: After Ventuswill's return, everything seemed to be settling down in Selphia. However, unlike everyone else, Doug can't seem to forgive or forget what happened when the Sechs Empire attacked and his "betrayal". Doubt and worry still cloud his mind... And now it seems that he can't let go of the past... And the past doesn't seem to want to let go of him! (Rated M for later chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

_Hello there! This is the part where I introduce myself and stuff. Hi! I've been quite a fan of Rune Factory from when I first played 1 and have been quite hooked into it._

_Rune Factory 4 was by far my favorite and I am still currently playing it. So I thought to myself, why not write a fanfiction about it? Could be some fun! Which I ended up doing._

_Now this is my first fanfic is an outrageously long time. I'm beyond rusty and I know it._

_I was a bit hooked onto Doug for his pretty dark backstory and adorable personality. (Not sure if he or Leon have the darkest backstory... Then again Arthur's was pretty dark too.) So back to Doug... I thought to myself. He never got much closure for what happened to his family or the events involving his "betrayal" quite like Leon or Arthur would in their marriage proposals. So I decided to be the little jerk I am and do a fanfic about it. I mean I had my doubts he'd be perfectly fine despite all that happened._

_As Rune Factory is famous for pairings and such. I won't say which ones I am doing off the bat. You'll just have to follow along to find out what I'll be doing pairing wise. If there is going to be much of it at all._

_This is going to be rated M in a later chapter. (A.k.a probably soon.) Due to Blood/Injuries/etc things of that type. Smut MIGHT possibly appear in another chapter. I don't know. This might even be a short series! I don't know yet. So come along!_

_Let us get going!_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Ch.1 The<strong>__**letter.**_

It had been three weeks since Ventuswill's return and things were finally settling down in Selphia. A time of peace brought wind of good fortune to the town as crops and flowers grew better and fish became more common in the rivers and lake. Everyone was returning to their normal lives without worry about the Sechs or monsters. Yet for one member of the town, a lingering feeling of guilt haunted them, guilt over that they were one of causes for Ventuswill's disappearance… Not that anyone actually KNEW about the guilt. It was well hidden most of the time behind a easy-going and enthusiastic personality.

* * *

><p>Blue eyes opened as a hand rose to block out the sun's rays that shone through the glass of the window near his bed. Once a few seconds had passed, they soon looked over to the clock to see it was about 6:50 am. <em>Too early…<em> He thought to himself as he slowly sat up on his bed. Hand once again was raised to run through red hair before the male got up to stretch as he tried to prepare himself for the new day. _I guess it wouldn't hurt to fix up the shop early so Granny doesn't have to._ With his caretaker's age, he'd feel guilty for passing up an opportunity to help her.

With a small yawn he went over to change out of his pajamas to his usual clothing. After to doing so he made sure to slip out of his room and slowly open the door next to his to check on the old female sleeping in there. Everything seemed to check out and he soon quietly made his way to the stairs and went down them while trying to be as quiet as possible so he would not disturb the sleeping woman. Once he had arrived on the ground floor, he caught sight of something under the door. A small piece of paper was what had been slipped under there. It seemed like some kind of note or letter. An eyebrow was raised as he walked to the door and got onto his knees to pick it up. There wasn't any hesitation in opening it to see what was written on it.

_Doug,_

_We have serious matters to discus. Please meet me at the entrance to Maya Road. _

_It is important that we talk about this in private okay? Don't tell anyone about it._

_Also make sure to arrive there by 18:00. Just so no one is out there to eavesdrop._

_Please don't be late._

He found it strange that the letter addressed to him had no signature. Doug had no idea who had left him this letter or what they wanted… It ended up leaving him in confusion. It could make sense that the author of the letter wanted to hide their identity but he couldn't help but find this slightly fishy. Just who would write him this letter? For what reason did they want to see him? All he seemed to end up with is more unanswered questions and a bit of frustration. _I'll have to find out then… I guess…_ He thought to himself as he shoved the letter in his pocket. It ended up proving difficult to get his mind off it once he had set up shop and begun the work day.

After opening hours he found himself constantly trying to piece together who had sent him that mysterious letter. He had even begun to go down a list of the members in town to find out possible people who would have left such a letter. However, in a town like Selphia, not many people would hide things. Most people would tell someone when they wanted to see them instead of sending letters in secret like this. Especially without saying a thing about why they were going to meet. So it became an even more frustrating task in figuring out who it was.

_What if it's one of the guardians? What if they're going to talk to me about what happened back then with Ventuswill?_

The thought caused a frown to form on his face as he sat behind the cashier's desk. He hadn't even noticed Blossom had gone out for a daily stroll. Doug's mind was too focused on trying to figure out who wrote that letter. Amber and Dylas wouldn't be secretive or sneaky like this. It just wasn't in those two's natures to do something like this… But Dolce and Leon… Doug could see those two doing something like sending a letter in secret. Though Leon would've made it obvious if he was mad at Doug for what happened and wouldn't hide his name like this… So it seemed possible the author was Dolce. She and Doug weren't all that close and she was close with Ventuswill. Yet Dolce and Pico never treated him differently than everyone else. He didn't get any "special" treatment from them or anyone. It couldn't have been her right? The young male found himself back to square one only to be caught off guard by a familiar female voice he knew too well.

"Doug? Are you okay there?" The owner of the voice was a female with light green hair and soft green eyes. Immediately snapping his attention to Frey, he gave a false smile and nodded. Hopefully she wouldn't notice anything was wrong.

"Yeah. I was just thinking. Umm… What can I get for you?" He asked as a concerned expression remained on her face. It made him feel guilty for lying but he couldn't tell her. This was supposed to be a secret meeting right? "Hey. It wasn't anything bad. I was just trying to figure something out okay?" A sigh escaped the female as it seemed she was going to take it for now. "Now were you here for something?"

"I wanted to buy 18 strawberry seeds." She responded with that expression of concern never seeming to fade on her face. That's right… It was spring now. It was the spring of Frey and Lest's third year being here since they had fallen out of the sky. So much had happened since they had come… He'd never forget any of those events that happened during that time. Returning back to the subject of the strawberry seeds, he quickly went to go get them. After the transaction had finished, she turned to leave, not before stopping at the door and looking back at the redhead.

"Hey Doug… If anything is troubling you… Remember everyone in town is here for you okay?" Doug paused for a few seconds before nodding. Despite knowing there were people who cared about him, there was a lingering feeling of guilt that caused him to wonder if people secretly hated him for the loss of Ventuswill for a while or for him being a traitor in technical terms. At least, he felt like he was a traitor. Those were the reasons he didn't want to ever discus what happened back then with anyone. It was better to let go of the past right? Then why couldn't he let go of it?

* * *

><p>The day seemed to go by dreadfully slow until the clock finally hit 16:00 and it was slowly approaching sunset, the time he had to meet the mysterious author of the letter. Remembering the letter he had found that morning, he asked the just returning Blossom if he could go out for a while. Getting a curious look before one of approval, he immediately headed out the door. Doug's mind had been so wrapped in worry and confusion; he hadn't even noticed the letter had fallen out and was been left behind at the door. He was finally going to put these upsetting thoughts to rest and found out who the author was... And he wasn't going to let anything really stop him.<p>

As he headed to the outskirts of town, his mind had become so focused on other matters involving the letter, that he second slip up of the day. His body ended up colliding with another's, causing the young male to stumble back a step or two. "Sorry." He mumbled before seeing a familiar light blue haired male… The one he saw as his "rival".

"Hey! You need to watch where you're going!" Dylas snapped as he seemed irritated that Doug had bumped into him. The duo was famous for being at each other's throats. So the irritation could be something to expect when the two met. However, Doug did not get angry or anything of the sort in response unlike what he would usually do. A false smile came onto his face. A forced smile Dylas immediately saw through.

"Look I'm sorry okay? I have somewhere I need to be and don't have time to argue with you." Before another word could leave Dylas' mouth, Doug had rushed passed him, leaving the former guardian behind and completely confused. It seemed the younger had failed to hide something was troubling him in this case. Yet he didn't let anything stop him now. He was off to Maya Road to meet the author of the mysterious letter and to settle his worries and doubts about the letter once and for all.

* * *

><p><em>Well there's our first chapter. Sorry it doesn't seem like much. Then again this is an introduction chapter to get us started right?<em>

_Hopefully the next chapter is more action packed than this one. ^^;_

_I don't know WHEN I'll upload it but hopefully it will be soon!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Trick

_Wow I feel these are really short sometimes. (I don't know I don't want to put too much in one chapter! I like leaving people on the edge! Haha!)_

_Well here's Ch.2! I'm going to try to upload each chapter a week apart! So expect one every Sunday! (Maybe early depending on how I feel or what I get done. School and stuff takes up my life!)_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 2 The trick<span>_**

The sun had descended from the heavens by the time the redhead found himself nearing Maya Road. Creatures known as Monsters had served as obstacles that were blocking his path but proved to be only a waste of time as Doug took down any that got in his way. While they hadn't completely stopped him, they had taken up a lot of time… And thus he feared he was running late. Who knows if the mysterious author behind the letter would stay if Doug did not show up on time?

Upon finally arriving to the entrance, he didn't see a soul in sight. A frown formed on the young dwarf's face. Had he arrived too late? Giving the benefit of the doubt, he moved forward, all the way towards the sign that greeted anyone who would attempt to enter the road. After a few moments, a groan escaped him. "Dammit… I arrived too late… So much for figuring out who sent that letter…" He muttered to himself as a hand rose to cover his face before a disappointed sigh escaped him.

_"I'd say you're just on time Doug."_ The mysterious yet faintly familiar voice caused Doug's eyes to widen and his body to tense as he was immediately grabbed by someone. One arm was around his neck while the other held him in a secure hold that held his arms to his sides. Doug struggled to break free, but sadly to no avail. However, there one benefit to his struggle, he could see who his attackers were.

_( Sechs armor?! What the-?! )_ He struggling became more frantic now that he realized that it was a former 'cohort' that had grabbed him. "Let me go you bastard!" He growled as his struggling would not cease. Heart pounded in his chest as he became suddenly frightened by this. Weren't the Sechs good guys now?! Why was one of them-…

Even in his panicked state, his mind was able to figure it out. A former member of Ethelbert's army was taking revenge on him for his betrayal! _"Stop squirming you damn brat! You might as well given in and accept your fate! We made sure no one was going to follow!"_

'We'?

Widen blue orbs looked back to notice his attacker was no longer alone. A group of two to six men stood behind, each with a satisfied smirk on his face. The smirks made him thinker of a hunter who had just caught his prey. Heart was racing faster than ever now that he realized there was no means of escape. What was he going to do?! Just let them do whatever to him?!

It seemed he had no choice. A fist slammed into his stomach and as his head moved down to gasp from the pain, he felt something collide with his head and lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Three Hours later<p>

"WWWWHHHHHAAAATTTTT?! Doug's been missing for three hours?!" Vishnal exclaimed with absolute shock on his face as Blossom tried to explain the situation to the three servants of the Prince and Princess.

"Doug never stays out this late… And when he left, this letter fell out of his pocket. It's a very suspicious letter." The older woman explained as she handed Volkanon the letter. He nodded as he proceeded to open and read the letter. When he had finished reading, a look of serious concern was on his face. It seemed just like Blossom; he too, found the letter incredibly suspicious. "I fear something terrible may have happened to him…" Volkanon turned to Clorica and Vishnal as he knew the situation was serious.

"Vishnal, alert all people on the west side of town of Doug's disappearance and tell them to gather at the square. Clorica, do the same to the east. I shall alert Lady Ventuswill, Prince Lest, and Princess Frey of this. Blossom please wait for everyone else to arrive in the square until then." The two servants nodded as they hurried out and Blossom soon followed. Things had become very dire indeed.

* * *

><p>30 minutes later<p>

All the townsfolk had had met in the square, multiple conversations were being held about the current situation. Looks of concern and worry seemed to be written on everyone's faces as these conversations were held. It seemed everyone was worried for the Dwarf's safety and with the whole town being called here, almost everyone knew the situation might be serious.

"Do you really think something bad happened to Doug?" Kiel inquired to the other two males alongside him. Leon nodded as a frown was on his face.

"The letter is very suspicious… And look… The whole town is here. So it wasn't one of us who sent it." The Jackal like guardian replied as his fan was currently hiding his frown. It seemed Volkanon had reached the same conclusion as he did; someone lured Doug out for some reason… Possibly to attack or kidnap him and caused his disappearance. The question of who would do that floated in the air among with many others surrounding the situation.

"That stupid Dwarf…" Dylas mumbled underneath his breath. Doug was known for doing stupid things but for falling for such an obvious trap?! It didn't make sense. _( What could have caused him to go there? )_ He wondered before feeling two sets of eyes staring at him. Leon and Kiel were staring at him; it seems they caught wind of what he had said about Doug. They both knew he was famous for doing dumb things as well, but the situation was too serious for to have any room to be criticizing Doug now. That would be better off for later.

"I hope he's okay…" The young blond then stated as Leon nodded. Doug didn't deserve to die or suffer… That was for sure.

"He better…" Dylas then added as he looked up to the sky for a moment before Volkanon called for everyone's attention. Frey and Lest stood beside him, Frey wearing a sad expression, and Lest wearing a more serious one. Dylas knew Frey cared for Doug like a brother and was worried about him… He could understand this emotion… He too, was beyond worried about the missing redhead. It seemed even the same thought was running through their heads.

_(Please let him be safe.)_

* * *

><p><em>And there's Ch.2! Now listen up persons who read this!<em>

_Okay so... I may have decided that there might be shipping in this story~ (Or a possible continuation less... Errr can't spoil darn it!)_

_But also want to know. Would you like to see appearances from other RF characters? (Like Raven and Barett? People just visiting the town?) Maybe see one have a significant importance?_

_And I'd like to know... If I do decide to do ships in either this story or a possible continuation... What would you like to see?_

_Also for those who are now going to be waiting for Chapter 3. The next one might have graphic content. (Since Doug might get the crap beaten out of him in more ways than one.) So if you don't 'want' to see that I might recommend waiting for Chapter 4. I know some people don't like reading people getting hurt and Ch.4 will be afterwords._

_Please leave comments or possible answers to the questions above! Much appreciated!_


	3. Chapter 3: Trapped prey

_Ohhh ohhhhhh! Of course the chapter where I decide to have some blood and torture in it is longer than my others._

_I swear I'm a weirdo I'm so sorry._

_Okay so. Here's like warnings._

_There's gonna be some blood, torture, beating, threatens of rape, attempted rate, and just overall Doug getting really hurt and possibly traumatized. (Most likely actually because this is pretty traumatic.)_

_SO like. Yeah. This ch came a little late but it was a mistake I swear! Actually poor timing._

_Also if you don't like this stuff. Just close out and wait for the next chapter! It will be coming next week and HOPEFULLY ON TIME._

_So onward to the Chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 3: Trapped prey<span>_**

Clouded blue eyes opened to see white and skin could feel cold air brush entering his lungs. As his clouded vision began to clear and soon he found himself lying in the snow. There was an unbearable pain in his head and stomach which caused him to wince as some sort of rope was restraining him from using his arms or legs.. What was causing such pain? The fog in his mind gave away as he began to remember the events that happened only hours ago. Eyes widened as he remembered being taken hostage from the group he had once been a spy for and betrayed. Something like this was to have been expected but even then somehow he was still surprised. _( So soon!? Geez these guys don't waste any time when it comes to revenge! )_

_"So… What are we going to do with the little shit? Should we just kill him now?"_

_"No. It would be showing him mercy if we did! Let's draw it out!"_

_"Make him suffer to the fullest and then kill him? I say we just feed him to the monsters! That can be a slow and painful death!"_

Doug soon found his heart racing as his kidnappers came into his sight. They were…! They were seriously discussing how to kill him right in front of him?! He felt fear quickly taking a hold of him as his breathing quickened. The idea of dying slow would frighten anyone but it absolutely terrified Doug. He knew these people were ruthless when it came to punishing traitors or anyone that was an "inconvenience" to them. So he was expecting them to make his last moments as painful as possible. He couldn't help but close his eyes and wince thinking about it.

_"Look who's up!"_ One of the men in armor stated. Doug couldn't see their face but he knew they were smirking. The other two in armor also turned to look at the redhead. _( Damn! Now they're going to beat the shit outta me! )_ He thought to himself as one approached him and immediately grabbed onto his hair and pulled on it to force him to look at them. He couldn't help but tremble slightly. He knew he was in a grave situation and had no idea if anyone was coming or not.

The Sechs Territory was such a long ways away and he didn't think he left a hint of where he was going! Who knows when they'll notice he's gone or how long it will take for them to get here? He might already have…

Mind lost all thought as he was being pulled up. Two men were holding him up as the other looked him over. Doug's heart pounded in his chest as the man drew out a dagger and slowly approached him. The blade was brought up to his left cheek and soon, a red somewhat diagonal line that oozed a bit of blood was made on his cheek as the dwarf winced slightly. It seemed it had been quickly and lightly sliced the skin.

Instead of a look of fear, a look of absolute hatred was on his face as he watched the captor that was now bringing harm upon him. He couldn't help but now be angry now. He was probably going to DIE and knew it wasn't going to be pretty. The blade was then brought to his chest… Instead of a light and swift slice, a slightly deeper diagonal cut was made on his body. He cried out in pain for only a moment before a hand covered his mouth. Eyes were clenched shut as he didn't even want to see where the knife would pierce next. He was just expecting the pain and soon he could feel something stabbing into his right leg. He managed to let out a cry but sadly it was muffled by the hand covering his mouth. Eyes were opened wide again as he realized that was the first of probably many stabs.

And he was not wrong. His left leg got the same treatment. A pathetic whimper escaped him as numerous chuckling came from those that were physically torturing him. When the round of chuckles ended, his eyes widened again as something stabbed his left side. It may not have completely stabbed anything but it hurt and caused him to have a muffled cry. He hadn't even noticed the tears falling down his cheeks. _( Please let this end soon! )_ Knowing his captors, Doug doubted that would be happening anytime soon as blood oozed from the wounds and stained his clothing.

It seemed it would only get worse as he felt something slam into his face. A fist?! They were punching him now?! Wasn't the stabbing enough?! He was already going to probably bleed to death if they just left him there! But no… They had to beat him up. A fist made contact with his face six times before hitting his stomach three times. By this time his cheeks were bruised and the skin around and covering his eye was nearly back. His body was aching with pain as he was now dropped to the floor.

_"Look at this pathetic shit! Haha!"_

_"Looks like a beaten rag doll instead of a person!"_

_"Have fun dying traitor!"_

"Hey…" Doug's sudden response caught the men in armor off guard as he slowly turned his head so he could look back at them. A faint smirk was on his face. "Well at least I don't… Have to hear your annoying voices… Anymore… And you guys… Still los-...!" He knew he shouldn't have opened his mouth but could not help it. He was going to die anyways! But now he could feel them kicking him. He winced every time a steel boot hit him. When they stopped after a few kicks… His body was already aching and he wished he would pass out already! Tears continued to escape him as he just begged to lose consciousness. For now he was forced to stare at his own blood in the snow.

_"You arrogant shit!"_

_"How dare you say that!"_

_"We'll make your last moments of consciousness a living hell! Guys hold him up!"_ The one with the knife ordered as the other two held Doug so he was sitting up. His somewhat blurred vision saw the knife coming up to him. _(Is he just going to keep stabbing me?!)_ He wondered before realizing that the cloth that protected his chest was being cut into rather than his flesh. His right eye opened wide as he became suddenly frightful again.

_"Might as well take your dignity from you too!"_

_"Let's do it in more ways than one!"_

His heart nearly stopped. We're they going to r-…?! He suddenly cried out for help (as he was no longer having his mouth covered) in hopes that someone would hear him. It was his last resort and final desperate move before he was now held down and had his mouth covered. The blade had already ripped through his shirt as tears escaped him and he bit his lip to the point it was bleeding. He could feel those eyes staring at him and the chuckles they made. He felt disgusted and horrified as they went to loosen his pants. Eyes were clenched shut as he couldn't stand to see this.

However the action never happened. Something else happened. He waited and waited for him to be completely exposed but it seemed this moment was frozen in time. He wondered what could have happened until after a few moments or so… He heard voice. Everything seemed to go by so fast as he soon heard swords clash again and again for what seemed to be like forever. The collapsing thuds of three people and the moment of silence told him it was over. A clouded blue eye opened to see familiar faces with horrified expressions looking at him.

"Frey… D-Dylas… V...Vishnal?" After saying those names… Eyes opened and closed for a few seconds before finally closing and staying closed. He had finally lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><em>Eee. Just imaging something like this gives me the shivers! The Sech Empire in my eyes were people I think were brutal as hell. I mean. The idea of war didn't even frighten most and a lot of them were ready to give up human bodies so they could become monsters! *shivers*<em>

_Next chapter will come from a third person point of view for Dylas, Frey, and Vishnal. (So yeah maybe more on that battle?)_

_Also I'm still wondering if I should include a pairing in this. So far I think one person recommended (Outside of ) For me to do DylasxDoug or FreyxDoug. (She even recommended I do a bit of ArthurxFrey) but before I make a decision._

_I want my viewers to give me their opinions!_

_Also thanks for reading!_

_See you next chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4: New Day

_Le gasp! I finally figured out what pairings will be featured aha... Not just because they got voted the most. But because I'm just loving them so much._

_DougxFrey (One sided. Sorry Doug /pats)_

_LeonxFrey (Mentioned.)_

_and DylasxDoug. (May be one sided for this story. Sorry Dylas. If I do make a sequel I'll promise you it won't remain that way... Of course if it remains one sided in this story of course!)_

_I'm so glad some of you guys recommended them! _

_And now onto this little chapter~_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter 4: New day.<span>**_

The whole world seemed to stop when the three arrived onto the horrid scene. It was almost like instinct for them to head to the Sechs Territory. It was the only place the criminals would go so there was no need for hesitation in going there. There was no time to lose! Almost everyone had gone off in groups to head to different areas. Even if they hadn't found Doug there, another group would've found him somewhere else.

Though it seemed fate had decided it would be them to find him such horrid condition. People he was so close to had to find him at his worst.

Seeing their friend beaten up, exposed, and about to be violated set the oldest of them off in an instant. Weapons were drawn as both sides were soon trapped in conflict. Blades met blades an spells were cast. Eventually the invaders became the victors as the defeated Sechs Soldiers laid on the ground, unconscious. Attention returned to their fallen redheaded friend. Eyes were widened as mouths hung open. Frey had to cover her mouth as Dylas rushed to Doug's side. ( They tried to...! ) She couldn't believe they were this heartless! Frey and her butler were soon at Dylas and Doug's side as one clouded blue eye opened to see them.

_"Frey... D-Dylas... V... Vishnal...?"_

Hearing their names and seeing those eyes close made hearts nearly stop. For a moment it had looked as if their friend had passed but weak breathing told otherwise. This soon caused a rush to heal their fallen friend. No words needed to be told as both Dylas and Vishnal moved away from their fallen friend to give Frey space. The Princess of Selphia took no time in using her Cure spell to try and heal any of the open wounds. Unfortunately with her energy so worn down by this point. She couldn't heal everything. The small open cuts and the stab wound on his side was closed. The cut on his chest, the stab wound on his leg, and the multiple could not be dealt with now. The other two understood an the former guardian removed his vest and immediately put it on Doug. The poor boy would probably be freezing if he was conscious. Dylas remembered he hated the cold. Since he had the most stamina out of the small group, he picked up the wounded dwarf and prepared to leave with everyone.

There was no exchange of words as the three were rushing back to get Doug medical treatment. Their minds and expressions had definite worry on them. Those moments leading up their return to town felt like the world was on a time limit that was slowly ticking down to zero. The moment they arrived though... Silence greeted them as the ones who were waiting back in town saw the dwarf's condition. There wasn't enough time for anyone to really react before Doug was being rushed to the clinic by Nancy and Jones. It wasn't even two hours later when the whole town was together again and formed around the clinic. Everyone besides Jones, Nancy, and the injured Doug were outside. Awaiting to hear what would become of their dwarf friend.

"I can't believe this happened to Doug..." Amber mumbled to herself as she was wiping away her tears. Slow nods and exchanged glances followed.

"At the same time it isn't surprising." Eyes turned to Leon who was frowning. "Those people are nothing but monsters on the inside. It's no surprise they'd do something this barbaric." There were nods following those words.

"However..." Dolce soon cut without warning. "The question of why Doug went despite it being suspicious still floats in the air. Why didn't he tell anyone about it too seems rather fishy as well?" An eerie silence followed that last bit. It would definitely be a question to ask Doug if he made it through the night... The question of if he would make it weighed heavily on those who saw most of the extent the injury done to his body. Especially the three who found him. Images of such a situation would probably haunt them for quite a while if their friend did not make the night.

_"Doug..."_

It wasn't until the sun rose again that everyone learned of Doug's condition. It seemed that the immediate medical attention he got from Frey had saved his life. Not to mention Dylas' vest covered the wounds from being exposed to the cold air which also helped. Waves of relief washed over everyone as everyone was told to return to their homes and return with their daily lives. However, Dylas and Frey asked to go see him. Their reason was easy to guess and Jones allowed them in. Silence filled the clinic as the two approached their resting friend. Seeing him in such a pitiful condition and covered in bandages made their hearts ache.

"He'll have to stay here for the week." Jones stated as he stood behind the two. "While we have treated his injuries. They need more time to heal. We aren't sure what mental damage has been done however." And that was something they could not exactly treat and this caused Frey and Dylas to pause. Minds immediately went back to the moment of their arrival. An exposed body that was shedding tears... They had a bad feeling Doug would be a bad mental state when he woke up.

Frey had only spent a half an hour or so with Doug before having to leave to do her work. Of course she had a frown on her face as she seemed rather sad. It was understandable... Who wouldn't be sad to see a friend look so pitiful? This left Dylas now alone in the room with Doug as he was on his knees near the redhead's bed. A sigh escaped him as his hand held Doug's left hand. "Idiot..." He mumbled to himself as he frowned again. He could admit he was mad with the dwarf's recklessness. The former guardian bit his lip as he stared at the bandaged hand before letting go and looking at the face of the boy that still slept while getting up. His hand ghosted over Doug's forehead as Dylas continued to frown. "... Dammit." He muttered to himself as he continued to watch the other. He still could not believe this.

_( Why you of all people? )_

* * *

><p><em>I'll admit this probably isn't my best.<em>

_But aww Amber cried and I just. (Okay I love Amber and from what Doug says I'm SURE they're friend and she'd be sad if he got hurt. AMBER CRYING MAKES ME CRY THOUGH.)_

_I also feel this is a lot shorter but... Ahhh I can't measure these things anymore. (MATH. *hiss*) But then again. I don't know since the program I usually write it on has recently not been working and I had to write it on here. (IT WAS AWFUL. SOB.)_

_This a sad chapter to follow last week's. (POOR DOUG LAST WEEK I'M SORRY BABY I STILL LOVE YOU.) But slightly happier since Doug's going to recover physically?_

_Also hooray to hinted feelings on Dylas' part?(maybe) (And Frey even though she sees Doug as a little brother in this one. :'D)_

_Oh snap. Doug wakes up next chapter... Ahaha... Well... The angst train is going full force soon then... ( I mean no one would be mentally well after that.)_

_Also I believe this fanfiction might end in the next 2 to 3 Chapters. (If not you have permission to throw failed dishes at me or birds...)_

_See you next week!_


	5. Chapter 5

p style="text-align: center;"After a long hiatus I come back with rather sad news./p  
>p style="text-align: center;"I will not be continuing the story on Fanfiction.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Instead I will rewrite it and post it on Archive of Our own.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Sorry for those who really liked this story. I feel it's rather dull and needs to be rewritten.p 


End file.
